Are You Sick?
by Saracastik
Summary: "You and Bellamy were best friends, correct?". Were, that hit her hard. "Yes. We were." "Well, I've heard that he betrayed you in 9th grade. is that true?"


**I don't own any of the characters. If I did Clarke and Bellamy would be together. The difference between Clarke and Bellamy is 3 years.**

* * *

The room was silent, it wasn't awkward or a comfortable silence, the room was just silent, it's just that simple, but the situation wasn't.

There was two people in the room, a women in her mid 30's and a teenage girl, an innocent teenage girl. We are not sure. Yet.

"You know, when someone is guilty they make a mistake, right?" the elder woman told the blond girl.

"Is that a question or an accusation?" the teenager asked with her blue eyes daring the elder woman. "Neither. It's a saying I heard, wanted to share the wisdom."

"Well, thanks for the wisdom." she answered back with a sarcastic taste in her tongue.

"Clarke, right?" Clarke nodded "I will ask again; Did you or did you _not_ do _it_?" "How many times did you ask that question and got the same answer!?" she responded with frustration "What do you want me to say? yes, that I buried _Bellamy Blake._ Well, too bad I didn't." Clarke was angry, she was so angry. "Clarke." the elder woman, Callie, said calmly "You and Bellamy were best friends, correct?".

 _Were,_ that hit her hard. "Yes. We were."

"Well, I've heard that he betrayed you in 9th grade. is that true?"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Clarke was irritated. She will rather be in her chemistry class then being questioned stupid questions. "Well, an anonymous person heard you and Bellamy having, as I quote 'an intense conversation' before the crime by a week. Is that true or false information?" "Well, it's none of your business information." she replied bitterly. "Well, actually Clarke it is. You see that anonyms person heard that you said to Bellamy that you are going to get your revenge. Did you say that to Bellamy?"

"You know, that person is setting me up. You want to know why? because I had that conversation on 9th grade, two years ago, I don't think I'm going to get my revenge after two years. I'm over what happened two years ago." Clarke was, weirdly, calm. "That person is a little late and last time I had a proper conversation with Bellamy was in tenth grade, which means last year." That was a LIE.

"Well, Clarke I'm sorry to waste your time. You are free to go now." Callie told her while rubbing her temple with her thump, it's a habit she has when she is frustrated and hopeless. "Oh, and Clarke?" "Yes." "I'm sorry for your lost." Clarke just nodded her head before leaving the office.

While walking back to class, Clarke thought about the last time she had a _proper_ conversation with Bellamy, which was a week before the crime.

* * *

 _Taking books from her locker, someone tapped her shoulder "Hey Clarke. Can we talk?" it was Bellamy, he was smiling, a nervous smile "No." the blue eyed girl answered bluntly without looking at him "Are you still mad at what happened?"_

 _"I don't know Bellamy, taking and giving my diary to Octivia behind my back, then every locker in school has a copy of my diary. Yes Bellamy, I'm mad, and I'm going to get my revenge." "Your still the same 14 year old bitch I left in 9th grade, right? I should have known." Clarke shut her locker loudly, thank god everyone went home. "Bellamy, they knew about my family's messed up life, and how I feel about everyone in school and it was mostly hate. If I'm still the bitch from 9th grade then what did want to talk about?" Clarke was holding her tears, she was good at hiding emotions."I wanted to see if you are still the brat from 9th grade or my best friend from when we were toddlers." "Well, Bellamy now you know the answer." Clarke left Bellamy alone in front of her locker while hitting their shoulders._

 _Later that day, at night, she texted Bellamy, told him to meet her at their 'special' place and its going to be more special tonight._

 _"Clarke?" William arrived first to their little' wonderland' in the woods, it was close to Clarke's house._

 _While searching to see if Clarke arrived the tall boy fell into a hole. it was a deep hole, it looked like it was made so no one can escape._

 _"Told you I will get my revenge." Clarke said and although he can't see her, he feels the smirk in her lips. "Clarke, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"_

 _"I'm talking about today after school, you were picking up Octivia. Don't play dumb Bellamy, it doesn't look good on you."_

 _"Clarke," Bellamy has calmed down, but still panicked_

 _"I. Didn't. Pick. Up. Octivia. Today." the muscled boy said every word slowly, and easily._

 _Clarke stopped burying the hole with the shovel to look at Bellamy. "Didn't I just tell you don't play dumb. We talked at my locker after school."_

 _"Princess," Bellamy said gently, and Clarke felt like she was back in time. When they were little kids and he used to call her Princess. "you're sick." He said it so softly, that Clarke wasn't sure if this was an insult or not. "What the fuck are you now talking about?"_

 _"What I'm talking about is that you hallucinate people, conversations, and maybe more. Sometimes you do things that you don't remember the next day." Bellamy explained to her._

 _The teenage girl scoffed at the boy under her "You are bluffing." Clarke continue burying the hole "Clarke, I have a question. Do you remember when I visited you in 9th grade after what happened?"_

 _"Liar. You never visited me."_

 _"Actually Clarke, I did and you gave me a scare in my arm. Don't you remember? after you gave me the scare you fainted and when you woke up you didn't remember anything."_

 _The problem here was Clarke remembered. True that she hallucinates stuff and she doesn't know what's real and what is not real, but she remembers hurting Bellamy, and also remembers enjoying it, also she remembers lying that she forgot what she did. Clarke was truly sick, but her mom didn't want a psycho of a daughter, that why she never went to an asylum, that's why no one knew, but Bellamy did._

 _"I'M NOT SICK." She never admits that she is mentally sick._

 _Clarke was close to covering the hole, even thought she felt like it has been ten minutes, it was actually an hour._

 _"Princess," God, again with that gentle tone, Clarke was beginning to give up and get him out of the hole and hug him. "Is this what you want do? you can think about it, I will still be here in this hole. You. Can. Stop this. Show them that you are not sick."_

 _Clarke stopped for a second and then told him one last thing "SHUT UP. IM NOT SICK." This was not his princess, she had an evil look in her eyes. Clarke was getting more sick._

 _She kept on putting more ashes, while Bellamy is screaming for help, he knows it's hopeless, they are in the woods at midnight._

 _After she finished burying him, or closing the hole on him, yeah that sounds less murderous. She went home, took off her clothes and gloves and put them in the washing machine while she takes a shower, then went to sleep._

* * *

You see Bellamy and Clarke actually didn't talk that day, Callie, the school council, heard Clarke talk to herself after school, Callie was smart enough to know that Clarke was hallucinating someone. There wasn't an anonymous person who heard them, it was Clarke who heard _her_.

Clarke wasn't innocent, she buried Bellamy alive, but Clarke was truly sick. Clarke knows she killed Bellamy, but she acts as if she never did, because that's how sick the blond teenager was.

Now Clarke was in her silent room, alone, but the voices in her mind wasn't.


End file.
